Phaeton
Phaeton (†) was Governor General of the Neosapien Commonwealth and Chief Delegate of the United Martian Commonwealth to the Homeworld Congress. History Phaeton rebellious nature went far into the past when he, along with his "brother" Marsala, was one of the leaders of the First Neosapien Revolt 50 years prior to the second one. Back then, he was captured by the Terran forces and led them to the other leaders' hideouts, but that only made his lust for revenge stronger. In the episode "Betrayal" Phaeton is captured specifically by a younger E-frame pilot who later became Admiral Winfield. It was Phaeton who influenced the Homeworlds' decision for the Exofleet to hunt down the Pirate Clans, allowing his own forces to invade. Much like Adolf Hitler in the Third Reich, Phaeton carefully rebuilt all factories on Mars (where he, as a Governor, had a carte blanche) to fulfill a double purpose - a peaceful and a war one, so that they could switch to producing warships and combat E-frames for the invasion in no time. In the fight against J.T. Marsh at Olympus Mons, Phaeton was severely injured and contracted the Automutation Syndrome which led to Phaeton's undying hatred towards Marsh and later to the lunatic idea of creating a Doomsday Device capable of destroying the Earth, should it ever be retaken by the Terrans. He also became paranoid at the time, cloning his top commanders in case they betrayed him or died. Even as his behavior became increasingly erratic, Phaeton often stubbornly refused to review unwise decisions, so the Neo Megas soon came to believe that Phaeton was insane (which was probably not far from truth) and attempted to overthrow him allying themselves with Marsala. They failed, however, and Phaeton had every single Neo Mega ever created (save Galba) executed. Despite his obvious mental problems, Phaeton firmly maintained the loyalty of the great mass of his Neosapien followers who, seeing their leader only during his carefully controlled public appearances and not his day-to-day often inappropriate and erratic behavior, had no way to know he was losing his mind. Indeed, as his insanity progressed, Phaeton's eloquence grew greater, and he delivered stirring orations to his troops right before they embarked on suicidal assaults that crippled the Neosapien Order, such as the ones to retake Venus and The Moon. After the war, a clone of Phaeton was discovered, but it could not be decided what was to be done with it, as it was too dangerous to unleash another Phaeton upon the universe, while at the same time the clone was essentially "innocent" of the crimes of the original (as Algernon put it, the clone technically had not done anything wrong, as it had not even been awoken). Since the beginning of the Neosapien War, Phaeton piloted a modified Mobile Land and Air Command E-frame. Reference From:' Patrick Danner's ExoSquad page. (pdanner@force.stwing.upenn.edu) ''' Episode Appearances *Episode 1 - ''Pirate Scourge *Episode 2 - Seeds of Deception *Episode 3 - Hidden Terrors *Episode 4 - Blitzkrieg *Episode 5 – Resist! *Episode 6 – Target: Earth *Episode 9 - Sabotage *Episode 10 - Abandoned *Episode 11 - The Brood *Episode 12 - Betrayal *Episode 13 - Defying Olympus *Episode 14 - The Gathering *Episode 15 - The Embassy *Episode 17 - Ultimate Weapon *Episode 18 - Expendable *Episode 19 - Mind Set *Episode 23 - The Dogs of War *Episode 28 – Venus Rising *Episode 29 – Miracle *Episode 30 – Under the Skin *Episode 32 – Warrior Brood *Episode 38 – Call of the Unknown *Episode 39 – Heart of Mars *Episode 40 – Winged Fury *Episode 41 – Night of the Traitor *Episode 44 – The Price of Courage *Episode 46 – The Art of War *Episode 47 – One Small Step *Episode 48 – Fifth Column *Episode 49 – The Last Jump *Episode 50 – The Night Before Doomsday *Episode 51 – Abandon Hope *Episode 52 – Beyond Chaos Category:Neosapiens